


Minute by minute

by kangdanna



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cheating, Closeted Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gay, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2019-12-30 08:51:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kangdanna/pseuds/kangdanna
Summary: 5 months before graduation a new kid joins their school and it catches Jae's attention from the first second their eyes meet.It's a common opinion that love heals the most broken souls or at least that's what Jae thinks.





	1. Weird

**Author's Note:**

> A teenage drama adapted from the Skam series because I just thought I could give a more complex plot than the actual movie (ofc lying to myself because I'm not that good at writing but I will try my best) and of course a Jaehyungparkian fic that has a bit of angst, a bit of smut, a bit of romance is always more than welcomed in our fandom.
> 
> I started writing it last night and I'm sorry for any mistakes, I don't have a beta yet, if anyone wants to help @kangdanaa on twitter xoxo

 

_Friday 12:32pm_

"We finally got the approval to open the break-room the student council fought so much for!" The head student, Jimin, announced in front of the senior year. They have been trying to convince the teachers and the principal that they need a break-room to study or hang out between classes so they will do even better at their finals. After it got approved they worked hard to decorate it so the seniors could have a place to relax or do some research.

"Now we need to sign--" she stopped when the door opened, one of the students excusing himself for coming late and taking a seat there, "As I was saying, we need to sign these so they will give us at least two computers here." She gave papers to everyone, Jae helped spreading them and the late boy gave out the pens.

Jae is our protagonist, a tall and blonde student that tried to blend in and work as much as he could for his grades. He loved music and science and he had three really close friends: Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon and he was living in an apartment with Woosung, Ayeon and Jeongyeon although Ayeon was currently in a student exchange program in Japan for one more month.

It was 5 months before graduation and their mind was supposed to be on the finals, essays and projects but all they could think of was partying and enjoying their freedom before the exams really will take upon them and their social lives. 

Jae snuck a glance at the unfamiliar face that appeared fashionably late, he had broad shoulders, piercing foxy eyes and a smile that made Jae's heart flutter a bit when their eyes met. His gaze was kind and Jae couldn't help himself to keep turning his head to him. Not just because of those eyes but also for the fact that he didn't know him and was trying to remember if he actually forgot about his existence but nothing really popped into his mind.

"What do you think about the break-room?" Sungjin asked, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. 

"It's great, we can hang out betweet classes and maybe charm the ladies" he wiggles his eyebrows and elbows him  gainging a few chuckles from Dowoon and Wonpil.

"Oh, by the way! Are we going to the party tonight?" Dowoon asked, looking at his best friends.

 "Is that even a question?" Wonpil grinned and the others agreed with him because they never missed any party, even those they weren't directly invited to. 

"Dress nicely, yeah? Bring some weed if you can." Wonpil winked at Jae who winked back.

 

_Friday 20:22pm_

Jae areanged his hair a little and put his favorite leather jacket over a white shirt and ripped black jeans paired with red boots and walked off the apartment, heading to the party at Mark's house, one of the richest in their school that had a pretty big house and threw parties very often.

As he arrived, he was greeted by his friends who already had their drinks in their hands. They were in the kitchen, grooving over a popular song. "So, Jae since you are the only one who haven't dated in a while" Wonpil started, causing Jae to roll his eyes as he was liting up a freshly made joint, "Pick a girl and I dare you to kiss her. If you do that or more I'll give you 50 bucks."

"And id you don't you give him 50, deal?" Dowoon smirked and watched Jae take a long drag from the joint, agreeing with the bet. It was something they always did, betting on money or food just to have fun.

"Her." Jae pointed at a short girl with big eyes and a cute beauty mark under her lower lip, her name was Chaeyoung and she was in the class across theirs, she didnt't really hang out with them usually.

 "Nice. You have the whole night on your hands." Wonpil said and took the joint from Jae who was focused on that one girl, smirking a little at her when he caught her eye.

 Jae didn't date many girls before, he found it hard to get along with someone regarding of age because he was having problems whenever it came to getting attached to someone and being involved enough to keep those relationship going. 

 As he got lost into their conversations he noticed one girl rushing to the kitchen and not even saying hi before throwing up in the sink, her friend following quickly to hold her hair.

 Sungjin elbowed Jae and made him look at the latter girl, making the other understand that it's time to start his bet. The girl was indeed Chaeyoung and Jae licked his lips, ignoring the sounds coming from the girl that had her head in the sink. 

 Dowoon swinged over her and grabbed her hair instead, "I'll help, don't worry!" 

 "Oh thank you so much" she grinned at him and pet her friend on the back.

"Chaeyoung?" Jae stopped her and smiled gently, offering her their shared joint. "I'm not a huge dancer but I love this song." He stuttered a little, "Wanna dance?" He put his arm around her shoulders as soon as she agreed.

 "It's weird that we got to dance together, we never interacted but I'll tell tou a secret." Chaeyoung leaned to Jae's ear soon after they started dancing really close to each other.

 "And that is?" Jae put his hand on her back, pulling her even closer.

 "I always had a low-key crush on you." She left a small peck on Jae's ear before smiling widely at him. 

Jae's mind was quick whenever he smoked so he straight-up kissed her, pushing her against the wall and slipping his tongue past her lips.

Chaeyoung got heated quick and switched their positions, getting her hands under Jae's shirt and biting down his neck. Jae on the other hand was only driven by the weed and alcohol, acting authometized rather than on instinct, not really feeling anything from those beautifuk lips on his skin.

When he opened his eyes for a mere second he found Wonpil's gaze who already took the 50 out of his wallet. _"This was easy."_ Jae thought, almost ignoring Chaeyoung's tugs to go in the room nearby.

It was hard to focus already and there was a buzz in his head and for a moment there he didn't even realize that was a real one, the party coming to an end abruptly as someone called the police on them. Jae couldn't think straight and he stormed away, jumping off the nearest window he could find, trying not to attract any attention especially to other cops that might roam the streets at that hour. 

 

_Saturday 01:12am_

_**Pill in Gang** : Oh god are you alright?? @jaeee @ssungjin _

_**Ssungjin in Gang** : that was real crazy… wtf hope Mark won't get in trouble_

_**Pill** : What about Jae? He was with Chaeyoung and then I saw her alone_

_**Ssungjin** : I took that girl home and I haven't seen him.. I suppose Dowoon was with you so he doesn't know either.._

_**Ssungjin** : I'm sure he got away, so just sleep and he will eventually answer_

 

_Saturday 10:02am_

_**Jaeee in Gang** : shit sorry guys I ran home and I got a huge headache_

_**Jaeee** : it almost killed me I swear to god_

_**Jaeee** : anyone knows what happened there aft_ _er?_

_**Jaeee** : anyWAY, @pill you owe me 50 pal_

 

_Saturday 02:45pm_

_**Pill in Gang** : sorry. Slept 'till now, late Sunday_

_**Pill** : glad to hear you are ok_

_**Pill** : what 50? I don't know about any 50 hahaha_

_**Ssungjin** : ass @pill_

_**Jaeee** : you know what 50 don't be a dick!!_

_**Dwoon** : are you dating her now????? @jaeee_

_**Jaeee** : got no answer to that lmao_

_**Pill** : you are the dick! And you should date her, she looks very into you_

_**Jaeee** : yeah she said she has a crush on me and probably will message me sooner or later_

_**Ssungjin** : oooooo damn Jae got a girlfrieeeeend _

_**Jaeee** : shut itttttt!!_

 

_Monday 05:20pm_

Monday evening after school found Jae parting ways from his friends and going to the bus station to go home. His head was still hurting a little from the party even though two days passed since that. He learned that Mark was ok and the cops were only looking for minors at the party because the neighbors called to denounce 40 underage kids drinking and taking drugs at the Tuan residence. He was happy he left though, if he got that migraine there it could've get even worse.

The bus was supposed to come in 10 minutes by what the timetable said so he turned on his heels, wanting to take a small snack from the vending machine near the station. Jae noticed the same broad figure from last week standing in front of the vending machine, probably trying to figure out what to choose.

"Number 18 is good if you want something to keep your hunger in leash" he chuckled as he got closer to the other, pointing at the chocolate and bananas bar from the respective number.

The guy turned, startled by Jae "Oh, sorry I didn't see you there." He showed the same gentle smile that he gave him that day and made Jae wonder if he remembered him.

The guy had a cigarette tucked behind his ear and was looking through his coins to insert them in the machine. Jae watched him closer, noticing the few freckles on his face and nose. When the last two chocolate bars fell down, Jae pouted a little, catching the other's attention. "Oh shit you wanted one?" 

Jae tried to fake it and say no but even before he got time to speak the other picked the bars and took the cigarette from behind his ear "It's for the both of us then." He winked at Jae who's heart did a small flip. "You coming?" 

Jae followed him and took the bar, sitting on the waiting bench for the bus to come, his eyes focused on the brunet. 

"This meeting is weird." The guy lit up his cigarette, passing it to Jae after inhaling twice.

"Yeah, it's weird." Jae stuttered a bit and took a long drag from the cigarette himself.

"But it's nice to meet new people outside social media, right?"

Jae nodded agreeing with the other, "You new?" He asked and looked right into the foxy eyes.

"Yep, I got here a few weeks ago." 

"5 months before graduation? Isn't that a little weird?"

"Everything is weird with you huh?" He chuckled and kept the eye contact, "I must be weird too then, right?" The man attacked quickly.

"No that's not what I meant--" Jae shook his head, his pulse raging.

"What did you mean then?" 

"Well what I meant was--"

"Hey!" A feminine voice echoed and Chaeyoung appeared in front of them. "Meeting you here is great, right?" She said as she took a seat between them as they sat at both edges of the bench.

"I think the general opinion is that it's _weird_." The brunet said and laughed a little with the girl that echoed his last word. "But I think we like weird." he locked eyes with Jae, not breaking it for a good 6 seconds.

She nodded and extended her hand to him "I'm Chaeyoung by the way!" she smiled brightly, shaking the other's hand, "And you?" Chaneyoung asked as she didn't get his name in return right away.

"Younghyun. Or Brian for short." he said and shook her hand.

Jae watched them, Brian's name playing again and again in his head, realizing that he didn't introduce himself before and that he also didn't reply to Chaeyoung's texts from the past days. The three took the bus together, each hoping off at their respective stations, both learning that Brian was living pretty far away as he had to go all the way to the last station and take yet another bus to reach home.

 

_Monday 18:40pm_

Jae plopped on the couch next to Woosung and Ayeon who were watching a movie and took out his phone, opening Instagram to search for Brian in hopes to find him but he had no luck. Instead he got a new follow from Chaeyoung that didn't exactly take him by surprise. 

He decided to look for a way to find out Brian's entire name and somehow find out even more about him. 

"Anything wrong with you, bud?" Woosung asked and nudged Jae, giving him a glass of soda.

"Ah, no. All cool, I just got a follow from this girl I kissed at the party last week."

"You seem pretty excited." Ayeon grinned as she reached for another chip.

"I.. maybe?" He chuckled shyly, downing his glass of coke quickly before actually watching the movie together with his flatmates, ignoring the new messages in his inbox that kept popping onto the screen. Truth was he wasn't exicted for Chaeyoung at all.


	2. Polaris

_Wednesday 07:20am  
_ _  
_ _"_ Uhm, Jae?" Woosung entered the kitchen where Jae was making breakfast.  
  
"Morning!" Jae smiled, "You want a sandwich too?"  
  
"No, what I need is the rent money… I know it's annoying but the landlord visited two weeks ago and I don't have that much money myself.."  
  
"I'm sorry, you know how the things with my parents are going.. I have no money myself and--"  
  
Woosung's sigh cut Jae off, there were always such problems when it came to paying the rent especially since Jae didn't have a part time job anymore and business went bad for his father.  
  
"I'll pay you back, I promise."  
  
"I know."  
_  
Wednesday 02:38pm  
_  
"Kang Younghyun." Jae read on the list of students that signed the petition to bring computers to the break-room, he felt like he accomplished something big by knowing his full name, it opened a whole new world to him. He plopped into the small couch the girls brought to the break-room and put on his earphones, deciding to skip class, he didn't like economy anyway.  
  
He typed in Brian's name and found his instagram account @foxdraws. "Of course you couldn't find him with that username." Jae hummed to himself, clicking the profile to make sure he found the right person, a few selfies with Brian were lost between doodles and digital drawings of a certain character that seemed to resemble him a lot and it looked like it was part from a story. He scrolled to find the beginning of it, getting a bit lost whenever he saw a selfie with Brian, his body reacting to those selfies in a way it never did when looking at someone's pictures. Or at someone in general. A link to a video was pasted in the comments by brian himself.  
  
_×Project Polaris×  
"So, Brian, what is this story about?" A voice spoke behind the camera that was directed at Brian.  
"This is called Project Polaris and it's a story about two characters and a tunnel."  
"Is it a boy and a girl?"  
"The main character is a guy but the second we don't care. It could be a guy, a girl, a creature... we don't know. It's because the character is never coming out of their tunnel because they are afraid of the light. So, they will meet the main character who is afraid of the dark."  
"So, how will the two meet?"  
"Well actually they won't meet because they are afraid of the other's world so they just talk at the border between their worlds. They end up chatting every day and they realized they have fallen in love with each other without even seeing each other." Brian explained.  
"They won't unless one of them overcomes their fears and one takes a step into the other's world." _  
  
The video was interrupted when the door cracked open. "Jae?" A soft voice echoed the room and made Jae shift his eyes to the door. Chaeyoung quickly slipped in and gave Jae a big smile.  
  
"Oh, hey there." He locked his phone and smiled back at her, "Are you skipping class?" Jae asked, making room for her to sit next to him on the couch.  
  
"No, I just went to the bathroom and remembered I forgot my notebook here last break." she explained, picking the colorful notebook from one of the desks then sat next to Jae. "And you? Are you skipping?"  
  
"Yeah, just didn't feel like listening to Ms. Jeong and her speeches about how important economics are to everyday life." A soft chuckle left Jae's lips as he adjusted his glasses.  
  
"We are lucky to have the break-room now. Although it's not for skipping, mister!" she poked Jae's nose before leaning in to kiss his lips, Jae returning the kiss without hesitation.  
  
"Shush." Jae smiled and pulled her closer, kissing her like he wanted to prove something. Chaeyoung was eager to kiss him all over and touch him more and more with each second that passed by, their lips and tongues sliding over the others.  
When she was about to undo Jae's jeans he blinked a few times and then chuckled at her, stopping her hands "You should go back to class, the teacher might become suspicious."  
  
"True--" she nodded and got off of him, neating her clothes a bit before retrieving her notebook and skipping to the door, "Oh! By the way! I'm having a party on Friday at my place. You can bring your buddies too!" She winked at him before exiting the room and going back to class.  
  
Jae waved her off and turned the video back to Brian, he was curious about it and wanted to find out more.  
Instead of Brian speaking, the same drawings he saw on his instagram, portrayed in a mini slide show that had a song on the background. The main character had a flashlight and waved it to the tunnel, making the other character come out. It was raining and he was soaked wet when the shy second character stepped out of his world into the main character's. Their fingers interlaced and in the next picture they shared a longing kiss, it gave the feeling that they've been yearning to do so for an eternity and finally were able to.  
  
"I hope you will be able to support this project and join us, well me, in it." He smiled and waved off to the camera.  
Jae was left with so many questions after that.  
  
_Friday 03:02pm  
_  
Jimin gathered a few people in the break-room and looked at them with a huge grin "I got this super amazing idea and I hope you guys will tell your classmates."  
  
Jae looked at her wondering what she just came up with this time because Jimin was full of surprises and weird ideas that kind of got them in trouble after they did it.  
  
"What if we throw a party?"  
"That's what you've been so secretive and excited about?" Yugyeom asked, poking her forehead, "We always throw parties at least once a week."  
  
"I mean here."  
  
"Here?" Jae asked and looked around, "Like in the school? Who will even agree with this?"  
  
"Nobody has to agree with this, we can just do it! We can sneak into the school and do it!"  
  
The small group didn't need much to actually get very excited about the idea, especially the girls who were the masterminds behind this.  
  
_Friday 04:20pm_  
  
"Oh, you just got out of the little secretive meeting in the break-room?" Wonpil asked when he saw Jae getting out of the school.  
  
"It wasn't secretive." Jae laughed and looked at them, "They just got a crazy idea and--"  
  
"Hey Jae!" Chaeyoung appeared behind Jae and smiled widely, "You didn't forget about tonight right?" She asked and waved a little at the boys.  
  
He totally forgot about it and didn't tell the guys, "Oh yeah we are coming to your party later, sure." He grinned, the boys behind him starting to grin and get very excited.  
  
"See you later then." She said and gave Jae a small peck on the cheek.  
  
"Dude wtf!!" Sungjin pushed Jae's shoulder playfully after he made sure Chaeyoung wouldn't hear them, "It's the best opportunity for us to find someone too."  
  
"Don't talk like we are a thing.. she's just been all over texting me and calling me and getting all the opportunities to get all over me it's so stressing.."  
  
"You talk like you weren't complaining how you are sick of being alone!" Dowoon kicked a rock on their way to the bus stop.  
"Yeah I know but not like this! It's too much all at once." Jae tugged at the straps of his backpack.  
  
"Let's just enjoy tonight, yeah? Bring some beers." Wonpil pet his shoulder and the other agreed.  
  
"Me? Did you all just agree on it like that?" Jae scoffed playfully, they boys laughing and leaving Jae at his bus station, "See you later man!" Dowoon waved as the three continued their way to the subway.  
  
Jae waved at them and went to the station, taking a seat to wait for his bus. He took his phone out and opened the messaging app.

  
**To Dad** : hey dad, could you send me the money for the rent?  
**To Sam** : I owe you a lot but could you lend me 20 bucks for tonight?

  
He sent the message and sighed, not noticing the person that just took the seat next to him, smiling as he watched Jae's focused face.  
  
"Oh shit you scared me!" Jae laughed as he saw Brian looking at him.  
  
"Sorry, it wasn't my intention." Brian echoed Jae's laugh.  
  
"Going home?"  
  
"Jumping to personal questions already?" his face turned serious all of the sudden.  
  
"I--"  
  
"Hey it was just a joke!" Brian grinned and bumped his shoulder into Jae's.  
  
  
_**From Dad** : sorry, I'll send tomorrow  
**From Sam** : not home tonight, sorry man :(_  
  
Jae looked into his phone and read both messages, his grin turning into a small pout.  
  
"Having problems?" Brian asked, tilting his head to the side.  
  
"I have to bring beers to a party and I have literally 5 bucks left in my pocket and my dad didn't send me my tuition and my roommate isn't home to lend me any money…" Jae tucked his phone back into his pocket.  
  
"I could help you" Brian said quickly  his smile brighter than before.  
  
"Ah no I cannot ask for money--"  
  
"I don't have money myself," the brunet chuckled, "but I have lots of beer at home and I can give you some if you come by."  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Let me guess, you find this... weird?" he laughed and made Jae shake his head.  
  
Brian got up when the bus arrived, "You coming?" He hopped inside the bus, quickly followed by Jae.  
  
_Friday 05:28pm  
_  
Brian opened the door to his small apartment, inviting Jae in, "Make yourself comfortable." He took off his jacket and skipped to the kitchen to bring the promised beers.  
  
Jae entered the first room and looked around, it was probably the living room because there was a grey couch on the left that had two chairs in front and a large coffee table in the middle, a desk on the right and a few shelves with books and vinyls around the walls. Sketches and drawings were pinned to a board above the desk, mainly with a fox character.  
"I thought you might want to drink a beer with me before going home?" Brian asked while entering the room, he had two beers in one hand and an 8 pack in the other.  
  
"Would be great!" Jae nodded with a smile and took the beer from Brian who put the 8 pack on the side. "Did you draw this?" he asked pointing at the board.  
  
"Yep, but they are old. I'm drawing myself better now." Brian took a sip from his beer and nodded proudly.  
  
"That's you? Your spirit animal is a fox?"  
  
"Yes, foxes are very cool!"  
  
"Mmm, you are right. You do look like one, it suits you well." Jae said drinking himself, now the instagram username made much more sense and the fact that Brian said he draws himself better now confirms the fact that he is the one in the Polaris project. "If you were to draw me, what would I be?" Jae asked out of nowhere, catching Brian by surprise.  
  
"I don’t know. I have to think." Brian said staring into Jae's eyes before examining him closely.  
  
"No biggie." Jae scrunched his nose a bit with a smile on his lips.  
  
"Damn, too bad I'm out of anything to smoke." He pouted a bit as he looked around.  
  
"I got you." Jae winked, taking a small sealed plastic bag and handing it to Brian who grinned widely, a smirk plastered on his lips as he smelled the content.  
_  
Friday 06:48pm  
_  
The two were at the 4th beer each and Jae was telling Brian about the people in school, putting him in theme with the party they are planning to throw in the break-room in the following week while passing the freshly rolled joint that Brian made.  
"That's Jimin, she comes up with such crazy ideas but somehow they work out and everyone has fun." Jae explained and took the joint from Brian's fingers.  
  
"It's actually really cool, in my previous school the craziest thing they did was to skip class--"  
  
Jae snorted, the alcohol combined with weed taking upon him and making him feel amused to everything around him.  
Brian got up and took one of the vinyls, placing it carefully in the player.  
  
Jae felt his phone vibrate a couple of times in the past hour and got the chance to look at it while Brian was busy with the vinyl.  
  
_06:04 Chaeyoung: hey!_  
06:05 Chaeyoung: 18 insadong-gil, guanhun-dong at 7pm! You coming yep? Please confirm~~  
06:48 Chaeyoung: Jaeee. Please answer!  
06:53 Chaeyoung: if you want to come just do so. We'll be here.  
07:03 Jae: Sorry, I fell asleep, I dont know if we will still come, sorry.  
  
06:30 Pill in gang: what hour should we be there??  
06:42 Woon: hope you didn't forget the beers bro!  
07:00 Ssungjin: say something!  
07:02 Jaeee: sorry man I got no answer I think it got canceled...  
  
After sending his messages he puts the phone back in his pocket and swifts his attention to Brian. The man was so interesting with every new fact he learned about him and Jae couldn't wait to know even more.  
  
"Are we listening to a bit of Chopin?" Jae wiggled his eyebrows, "Or some soft jazz?"  
  
"Haha, soft Jazz." Brian laughed and turned on the player, a dubstep song coming out, hyping Brian that started dancing making a fool out of himself in front of Jae, "You didn't see that one coming huh?" He laughed, throwing himself next to Jae and taking back the rolled cigarette.  
  
"Well it's not exactly what I'm listening to but it's cool."  
  
"And what do you listen to?"

Mmm, Metallica, Queen, Guns'n'roses.."  
  
"I could play some Queen if you want."  
  
"Nah, it's cool man." Jae stole the butt and took a long drag from it.  
  
_Friday 07:45_  
  
The vinyl had stopped for quite some time already but both of them were a bit too buzzed to even notice.  
  
"Oh, we should change the record." Brian said, finishing a second joint.  
  
"And let me guess, you have no intentions on getting up?" He chuckled lazily and turned his head to Brian, analyzing him in detail, his sharp nose, full lips and foxy eyes making him not want to move his gaze.  
  
Brian laughed and turned his face to Jae too, eyes half open and analyzing just as Jae's. He watched the blonde get up after a small while, stopping the player and putting the disc back in its sleeve. For a while then he noticed the piano next to the desk where Brian worked. "You play?" Jae lifted the cover and pressed the D minor key.

You can say that. I can do a killer Für Elise cover!" Brian snorted loudly "And I know the whole Star Wars theme too."  
Jae laughed and turned his head to Brian "Can I?" He asked taking a seat in front of the piano.  
  
"Please."  
  
Jae started lazily, as if he had no idea how to play the piano but he wanted to somehow surprise Brian, there was a desire burning behind each action he made. His fingers moved along the black and white tiles as they compiled together Yiruma's river flows in you. He put passion in it, playing as if it was his second nature.  
  
Brian leaned closer, watching Jae with interest and being almost shocked that he played that well, you could read the amazement in his pupils and all over his face. "Wow that was super cool." His smile was genuine.  
  
"It wasn't the theme song of Star Wars but.." Jae shrugged a little and that only made Brian smile even more.

You are surprising." He hummed, biting his lower lip, "I like surprising people."  
  
Jae felt his face heat up and his heart beat a little faster than it normally did but it was completely okay. They didn't break the eye contact for a while, each pair of eyes exploring the other as they were each discovering art.  
  
Brian's phone vibrated and he took a look at it then almost face-palmed himself, "Shit I have to meet my friends and I totally forgot." He said with an apologetic look on his face.  
  
"Ah, don't worry! I have to go too." Jae got up awkwardly, putting his jacket on and taking the beers "With the beers.. to the party, you know."  
  
"Have fun!" Brian said as he led Jae to the door, "It was nice having you here, we should do this again soon."  
  
"Yes! Totally, whenever you want." Jae smiled widely before wanting to leave but Brian stopped him. Jae raised an eyebrow and Brian fixed a strand of hair with a smile.  
  
"Bye." He hummed before going back inside his apartment.  
  
After Brian closed the door, Jae furrowed his eyebrows and smiled gently.  
  
_Friday 08:11pm  
_  
He walked outside the complex building and took a look at his phone, stopping in his track to read the messages he had on the notification panel.  
  
_07:10 Sungjin (private): why are you lying?_  
_07:11 Sungjin: look at what Chaeyoung posted on her story_  
  
_07:13 Chaeyoung: why do you always ditch me?_  
  
Jae sighed and decided not to go there anymore, Chaeyoung posted a photo of her and her friends showing the middle finger on her Instagram story with a text that said "men are shit" and it was clearly directed to him. He now had to take a long walk home carrying a bunch of beer after him.  
  
When he turned on his heels to go to the bus station he saw Brian coming out of the building also, walking quickly and meeting a girl, from what he could see she was very beautiful and her hair was long and black. Brian cupped her face and kissed her tenderly before wrapping his arm around her neck and walking in the dark of the night with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having lots of fun writing this!  
> @kangdanaa on twt if you wanna talk about day6, jaebri, skam or this fic! Or anything in general<3


	3. Breaking in

__ Monday 8:55pm  
  
The bus was late but Jae managed to run all his way to school and get there in time. He didn't expect but the boys were in front of their lockers, picking up their books when Jae walked in front of them.  
  
"Hey guys." Jae snickered, rubbing the back of his neck.  
  
"Hey." Wonpil hugged his books to his chest and looked at Jae straight in the eye.   
  
"Could we get an answer to what happened on Friday?" Dowoon asked, crossing his arms.  
  
"I-- things got crazy at home and I.." he sighed "..I couldn't come and I didn't know how to tell you."   
  
"You could've at least give us the address!" Dowoon shook his head, he was clearly disappointed by Jae's behaviour.  
  
"Wait wait," Sungjin looked at Jae and placed his hand on his shoulder, "is your mom okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. Don't worry." Jae nodded and honestly he felt horrible lying to his friends but he didn't know how to explain the whole situation. Even for himself it was complicated and he had no answers to his own questions.  
  
Dowoon and Wonpil walked to class in front, Sungjin staying behind with Jae. "Look, if there's something I can do to help.."   
"Sungjin, you know.. there's nothing I can't do myself."  
  
Sungjin nodded and entered the classroom with Jae, the latter was overwhelmed by how good his best friend was to him and felt like bursting out his whole concerns to him but he was afraid.   
  
  
_Wednesday 3:42pm_  
  
Classes and days went one by one but Jae couldn't focus at all, he was thinking about Brian and about the way he looked at him and the things he was feeling whenever Brian smiled at him with his signature grin that showed the single dimple he had on the left cheek. He didn't see him around and haven't heard of him since last Friday but he tried to convince himself that it was okay and that Brian didn't owe him anything.  
  
He walked out of the classroom to his locker, wanting to get the books for his next class but on his way he saw Chaeyoung with her friend Minah walking from the opposite side of the hallway. "Fuck." He wasn't ready to see her or give any excuses so he turned left and entered the back-room quickly.  
  
"Oh!" Jimin gasped, took by surprise by Jae's presence.  
  
"Hey." Jae smiled and closed the door behind him, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Just.. cleaning yeah." Jimin smiled and hid the broom behind her back.  
  
"Oh. You are really thinking to throw that party huh?" Jae grinned and put his backpack away, going towards the girls.   
"Yeah we are, I wanted it to be a surprise for everyone but I guess it's not anymore." She pouted.  
  
"Well Jae is always on our side so let's just ask for his manly help." Sunmi grinned and called Jae over to help her move a few desks around, "He's with us all the time anyway." She laughed.  
  
"Oh it's like she's our new Ayeon!" Yerin snorted as she wiped a few chairs clean.  
  
"This is a girls only squad!" Jimin fought, crossing his arms.  
  
"Oh c'mon it's not like Jae is a big mouth and goes around talking!  
  
" You know I'm right here and you talk about me.." Jae glared at them then laughed. "Anyway, how will we do this?" Jae asked, moving more furniture with Sunmi and Yerin.  
  
"I, as the head student, have learned about everything we need to know in order to do this and I will make an event and invite everyone." Jimin smirked and pulled a box of lights and decorations she got from the old teacher's room.  
  
  
__ Wednesday 5:18pm  
  
Jae clapped his hands and stretched a bit as they finally finished cleaning around. They decided to decorate on Friday so the principal won't notice in case he might pass by to check on them. The lightest desks and chairs were positioned strategically to make the room like what it was supposed to be instead of a dance floor, or so they intended.   
  
"Don't forget to make that event and explain everything to the students. And please don't forget to make it private so no teacher will see it, yeah?"  
  
"Do you think I'm stupid, Park?" Jimin furrowed her eyebrows.  
  
"I was just making sure!" Jae raised his hands in defence and  got his jacket on.  
  
"Get home safe, sweetheart." Sunmi waved at Jae which earned a determined nod and smile from him.  
  
On his way to the bus station Jae bumped into Wonpil who was on his way home also, "Hey bud!" Wonpil waved and smiled widely, "I would've waited if I knew you stayed late."  
  
"Ah no biggie, I got lost in thought and my physics project so I left only now." Jae joined the other, "What about you?"  
  
"I got lost in the library as usual." He chuckled and stopped in front of a cafe, "Let's have a talk, you've been off for too long."  
  
Jae hesitated for a second before agreeing to go inside, "You know I'm broke and I got no money for coffees, right?"  
  
"And you know I'll pay even if you have money."   
  
Wonpil was precious, he always felt if Jae was feeling off and didn't find words to explain what he was going through and although he knew Jae was closer to Sungjin, Wonpil was like the therapist within the group.  
  
They sat at a tall table near the corner "You shouldn't have bought this much! You are crazy!" Jae whispered when he saw Wonpil coming back with two mugs of cold coffee that had ice cream scoops, pepero sticks, pretzels and mini waffle cones.  
  
"Nah you deserve a treat!"  
  
"I've been an asshole to you guys, I don't deserve treats." He laughed.  
  
"What's bothering you?" Wonpil asked, tilting his head as he ate from his ice cream.  
  
"You know, the old stuff. My parents being divorced, my mom being in and out of hospital.."  
  
"I see. It's going to be okay.. I assure you."  
  
"Could I ask you something Wonpil?" Jae took a scoop of ice cream in a cone.  
  
"That's why we are here. To talk." He smiled and nodded.  
  
Jae hesitated for a while before looking straight into Wonpil's eyes. "How did you know you were gay?"  
  
Wonpil raised his eyebrows a bit, since he came out to his friends years before none of them asked anything about it and only went with it because it was something normal.   
  
"I guess I just knew. Girls never attracted me and when I was kissing them I never felt anything.. I was lying to myself thinking that I should just go on and find a girlfriend because I was afraid of being judged." He explained, words flowing as he spoke, "When I first kissed a guy I felt tingles and my face and ears were burning. I guess you just know it."  
  
"I see, I guess it's the same with girls right? Like if you feel that with one it means that's what you like."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He smiled, "You like Chaeyoung a lot then?"   
  
Jae only smiled and sipped from his coffee, he didn't know himself why he asked Wonpil that but he was happy the other didn't put much thought into it.  
  
The two spent around an hour finishing their sweets and chatting about their old times, Jae's family, Sungjin and Dowoon and so on.  
  
  
__ Thursday 10:50am  
  
Chaeyoung was eager to talk to Jae and know why he avoided her for so long and once she saw him walking outside with Sungjin, Wonpil and Dowoon she walked to them.  
  
"Hey, Jae do you have a moment?" She asked a little hesitant.  
  
"Sure." Jae knew he had to apologise and explain a little why he avoided her so much. The two walked a little further from the boys and Jae looked at the girl straight in the eye "I'm sorry I haven't texted you and ditched you on Friday but I had some family issues and I know the guys are tired of me always saying it's about my family but most of the time I don't lie." He chuckled and brushed her hair away from her face. "And there is this very cute girl that I've been an ass to but I cannot stop thinking about her and how I should make it up to her."  
  
"Mm, is that so?" Chaeyoung smiled and leaned closer to Jae, putting her face on his chest.  
  
"Mhm, you know the girls want to throw that party and I want us to go together, what do you say?"  
  
She nodded and he kissed her on the top of her head before cupping her cheeks and kissing her lips softly. "I'm sorry."  
  
"You know you can always come and talk to me." She smiled and poked his nose, "I'll go to class now because I haven't done my homework but thank you so much about this."   
  
Jae nodded and waved her off before going back to his friends. "Oh so you are a thing officially?" Dowoon asked and went to high five Jae.  
  
"Guess it's not worth the fight anymore." Jae laughed and wiggled his eyebrows at the boys.   
  
"Hey there." Brian appeared behind Jae and waved at the others.  
  
"Oh, hey." Jae said, his voice trembling a little and his stomach aching a bit at the sight of the boy. He was afraid that Brian might say something about last weekend and his lies would just get out.  
  
"You forgot these the other day." Brian said and took a pair of headphones out of his pocket.  
  
"Oh those are mine!" Sungjin said and took the headphones from Brian.  
  
"Ah thank you, I must've forgot them in the break room."  
  
"Yeah." Brian furrowed his eyebrows but understood Jae's scared eyes and excused himself, not wanting to create any kind of issues between Jae and his friends.  
  
"Who was that?" Sungjin asked.  
  
"Nobody." Jae answered sharply.  
  
"What do you mean nobody?" Dowoon asked with a very confused tone.  
  
"He's new and doesn't have friends and.. I was in the break room the other day, you know Wonpil." He looked at Wonpil who nodded, "And he talked a bit to me and probably found the earphones I borrowed and was nice enough to bring them?"    
The guys nodded, not making further questions about the subject as Brian wasn't exactly their subject of interest at the moment.  
  
  
__ Thursday 5:00pm  
  
__ "You are kindly invited to the biggest party of the century!   
Where: the break-room   
When: tomorrow, Friday, 10pm   
What you need to know: don't say this to anyone outside the list and be prepared to run in case anything happens. Come dressed up with masks and your faces covered. Last but most importantly HAVE FUN!!"   
  
Jimin created a group event for the last year and invited everyone as she promised. She was really crazy but everyone loved her and her ideas and all of them agreed to go because when didn't they agree on doing something against the rules of the school.  
  
  
_Friday 10:30pm_  
  
"Ready to have FUN?!" Jimin shouted in the mic after everyone broke into school, blasting the music loud and turning on the party lights they installed a few hours before.  
  
They waited for Sunmi to open the gates from the inside after Jimin sneaked the key from the principal’s office a day before. Around 80 students were present ready for fun, sneakily entering the break-room that was already set-up for a huge party.   
Everyone had masks or some sort of makeup on to disguise themselves a little just in case. Jae dressed himself in black and traced two green lines under each eye, "army style" he explained to Chaeyoung when she asked about that with a soft laugh.    
"Wow, Jimin really needs to rethink of her musical choices." Chaeyoung snorted as she gave Jae a bottle of beer.  
  
"Mm, why? What do you listen to?"  
  
"Rock? Like.. arctic monkeys, guns'n'roses, stuff like that." She explained, taking a sip from her beer, "What about you?"  
  
"I'm  more into dubstep lately." Jae laughed and grabbed Chaeyoung's hands "Let's dance!"  
  
The two walked near the middle and tried to blend in and dance together with everyone else. Jae spotting the guys also dancing and having fun as they usually do at any party. Jimin was also dancing but cautiously peeking outside the window from time to time to make sure no outsider saw them. Some couples were making out, others were drinking and there was Brian too, a mask over his mouth as he entered the room, his arm wrapped around the same girl Jae saw him kissing the last time and they were coming straight to Jae and Chaeyoung.  
  
"Hey man." Brian saluted Jae, looking at him straight into the eye giving him the same sensation as before.  
  
"Hey Brian!" Chaeyoung waved at him and extended her hand to the girl he was with, "I'm Chaeyoung, nice to meet you!"  
  
"Chungha. Same here." The girl smiled, she was beautiful, Jae thought as he watched the two girls interact.  
  
__  
Saturday 12:23am  
  
Chaeyoung was already tipsy and just like the last time all over Jae trying to get her hands all around him. He kept her closer whenever he saw Brian and Chungha near them. The two had an amazing chemistry and looked like they knew each other well enough and Jae didn't like that. Jae cupped Chaeyoung's face and kissed her when he locked eyes with Brian once again, the other keeping his gaze locked on him his sharp eyes making it hard for the blonde one to focus too much. There was a pang in his chest when Brian also started kissing Chungha, his hands keeping her glued to him but his eyes not leaving Jae for a second. For a moment there Jae started enjoying the kiss more than he ever did all the previous times they kissed.    
  
A loud buzz ringed and the lights got turned on and the music off, Jimin shouting at them all to leave because the janitor was there. In the rush of the moment they all parted ways and ran outside the school laughing and screaming as the adrenaline rushed through them for being caught. Jae's stamina was horrible and he couldn't run too much without actually getting out of breath so he stopped as everyone rushed past him, looking around, fear overwhelming him as some of them might be caught and really all he could think about was Brian being caught.  
  
His arm was grabbed and in all that rush he didn't even see who it was until he was slammed against the nearest wall, Brian laughing next to him. "You okay?" He asked grinning widely.  
  
"A little out of breath but all safe now." He mirrored Brian's grin and tried to even out his breathing.  
  
"That was a close call but we are good now." Brian ruffled Jae's hair looking at him carefully, "I don't think there's any bus at this hour so I will walk you home."  
  
Jae looked at him in disbelief, "Really? What about Chungha?"  
  
Brian shrugged and motioned Jae to get going, walking together shoulder in shoulder, "She's a big girl."   
  
  
_Saturday 1:44am_  
  
"So you and Chaeyoung are really advancing fast, huh?" Brian asked after a comfortable moment of silence.  
  
"Well she is really into me and people are not really into me you know." Jae laughed kicking a few rocks in their track to his apartment. "What about you and Chungha? Have you been together for a long time?"  
  
"We know each other since we were little and started dating a  couple of years ago on and off. I guess after you grow together with someone at some point you get feelings for them too. But this can have a downside too, staying for too long with someone that knows you so well is tiring." He paused to sigh, "That's why I moved schools and came to the other side of the city."  
  
Jae nodded, wondering how it would be to be in a such a long relationship with someone you actually match as good as Brian and Chungha did, leaving aside the last part he said about them.  
  
"But we kind of reached the end." Brian broke the silence again, snapping Jae out his thoughts, "We keep going around in circles, having the same arguments all the damn time and I'm tired of it."   
"Tired of a relationship?"  
  
"No, tired of this relationship." Brian tucked his hands in his pockets and raised his shoulders a little.  
  
"So you see yourself with another girl right away?" Jae asked, looking at Brian with curiosity.  
  
"Yes." The brunet nodded firmly, "Not necessarily a girl, you know.." he looked at Jae, wanting to read something into his surprised eyes.  
  
Jae didn't know what to say, his heart was beating fast and they were already in front of his apartment building. "W-we are here." His voice cracked as he stopped in front of the door.  
  
Brian stopped too and tilted his head to the side "Then this is where we say goodbye?" He asked and Jae nodded but couldn't bring himself to leave as Brian seemed closer and closer to him, neither of them blinking in the meantime. Jae felt his heart beating fast and his breath not coming out as normal.  
  
  
"Hey." A girl’s voice echoed in the night and made Brian turn away from Jae.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @kangdanaa if you wanna talk about the fic, skam, jaehyungparkian or anything day6 related haha <3 hope you liked the chapter and as always comments are more than welcomed as feedback really helps me being motivated to write more!

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope that people will enjoy reading this and support me while making it.  
> @kangdanaa on twitter to talk about the fic or anything else you want!
> 
> Please also leave your honest opinions on this fic~


End file.
